Basic Highschool Drama
by JBiebsNickjay4ever
Summary: NILEY ! They go to a highschoool together.. Nick is in lvoe with Miley but has a funny way of showing it. MIley is repulsed and gets attracted to someone else.. in the mean time.. Miley might be falling for Nick but her friends forbide her from dating him
1. TRAILER

**Basic Highschool Drama – Niley**

-----------------

Characters – 

Miley Cyrus as Kristen Snow (popular, grade 9)

Nick Jonas as Kyle Jacob (popular, grade 9)

Cody Linley as James Ohlund (sorta popular, grade 10)

Ashley Tisdale as Kelsey Ohlund (popular by hanging out with Kristen, grade 12)

Vanessa Hudgens as Steff Kingman (most popular, grade 12)

Zac Efron as Connar Mann (most popular, grade 12)

Lucas Grabeel as Aaron Johnson (nerd, grade 12)

Emily Osment as Chanelle Johnson (goth/girly girl, grade 9)

Devon Workheiser as Josh Rose (school jock, grade 9)

Mitchel Musso as Paul Larkin ( all around nice guy, grade 11)

-----

Guests ---

Cole Sprouse as Mike Teavee (small kid everyone loves, grade 8)

Ryan Sheckler as Brady Hopkins (bully, grade 11 (failed grade 12)

Selena Gomez as Crystal Rayn (cheerleader, grade 9)

Trailer …

-------------

Your basic love triangle..square thingy?

Kristen hates Kyle

Kyle likes Kristen

Kristen likes Josh and James

James jealous of Josh

And so on..

--

Kristen sees James and walks over "Heey"

James turns around "oh Heyy, its Kristen right?"  
"yea, that's my name"

"so whats up"

Kyles sees them talking

"so you think" Kyle pushes James into the lockers "that its ok to flirt with my girlfriend"

**--**

PAUL : "can I ask you something?"

CHANELLE : " yea, sure"

PAUL : "are you dating anyone right now?"

CHANELLE : " nope,why?"

Paul : "I was.. umm wondering if you.. umm wanted to go out sometime?"

**--**

JAMES : "wanna go out sometime?"

KRISTEN : "sorry im kinda dating someone right now"

KYLE : " yea, me" tries to put his arm around her

--

KYLE : " so your just gonna cheat on me like that ?"

JOSH : " what ?!?"

KRISTEN : "Kyle..me and you.. yea.. NEVER gonna happen again.. and plus grow up it was grade 1 !"

--

KELSEY : "guys.. .i got threatened by a ninth grader"

CONNAR : "oh, isn't that terrifying.." he laughs

KRISTEN : " she was just sticking up fro her brother"

--

KRISTEN : reading a text message and looks up to see her BF and a girl making out

" WHAT THE HECK ?!?"

JOSH : turns around " Kristen.. im soo sorry.. it didn't mean anything"

CRYSTAL : " who are you?"

--

KYLE : "what are you guys doing here"

JOE : "picking you up bro"

--

Love

Hate

Talent

Lies

Hurt

Truth

Relationships

ALL IN

Basic Highschool Drama (Niley)


	2. Important Change !

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!! IMPORTANT!!

I'm changing the characters names a little to make them easier to remember…

Miley Cyrus as Miley Snow (popular, grade 9)

Nick Jonas as Nick Jacob (popular, grade 9)

Cody Linley as Cody Ohlund (sorta popular, grade 10)

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Ohlund (popular by hanging out with Kristen, grade 12)

Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Kingman (most popular, grade 12)

Zac Efron as Zac Manning (most popular, grade 12)

Lucas Grabeel as Lucas Johnson (nerd, grade 12)

Emily Osment as Emily Johnson (goth/girly girl, grade 9)

Devon Workheiser as Devon Rose (school jock, grade 9)

Mitchel Musso as Mitchel Larkin ( all around nice guy, grade 11)

-----

Guests ---

Cole Sprouse as Cole Travis(small kid everyone loves, grade 8)

Ryan Sheckler as Ryan Hopkins (bully, grade 11 (failed grade 12)

Selena Gomez as Selena Rayn (cheerleader, grade 9)

I hope that makes it easier to remember :)

First episode will be out sometime this week.

So hit that green review button . 


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing except for the plot.

A/N : alright heres the first chapter.. keep in mind I wrote this season when I wasn't a huge fan of Niley.. now im gonna change some stuff to make it MORE Niley  so don't worry . ( I have 3 written already, cuz they were on yt)

Normal P.O.V

It was the first day back to school in September, the schools grades went from grade 8 through to grade 12. This school was not like most schools, the "clicks" weren't as definite. As in, there really isn't any. Theres a couple just not a lot.

Miley walked into the school and everyone turned to look at her. She was the second most popular girl in the school. Vanessa being first. Miley spotted her 2 friends Ashley and Zac and made her way over to them.

"Heyy Ash" Miley gave Ashley a hug then turned to Zac and said her hellos.

"Have you guys seen Devon?" Miley asked everyone curiously. You see Miley has had a huge crush on him for the longest time.

Zac chipped in to speak when Ash didn't say anything. " last time I saw him was when he was sent to the hospital" This news didn't make Miley the happiest girl on the planet. "WHAT?" was the only thing she could spit out. Zac was scared by her reaction but continued to tell her the truth "yea, he was skateboarding with me and fell hard on his leg" Mileys face dropped immediately Ash was feeling bad for Miley at this point because she knows Miles likes Devon.

Miley said goodbye to everyone and started walking around the school. She turned the corner and saw someone who looked familiar. "Hey Cody" He turned around now facing the deep red faced Miley. "Oh Hi, its Miley right?" She just nodded her head and smiled. " So whats up, Miley" He said ever so sweetly.

_**(Miley's P.O.V)**_

Nick Jacob is the most creepiest, annoying most stalkerish guy on the earth. He always stalked me and harrased any guy within miles from me.. aha no pun inteneded.. because Nick was madly in love me. Maybe if it wasn't for hes huge ego, I would like him back. Oh who am I kidding.. I like him anyways. And here he is walkin over to me. Hmm, what is he gonna say to Cody?

As I expected he walked over to Cody and pushed him into the lockers "so you think its ok to flirt with my girlfriend?" I silently laughed to myself when he said I was his girlfriend. Its sweet. But just NO. NO.. im not his girlfriend. "umm sory? I didn't know she had a boyfriend" Awwe poor Cdoy. I gotta save him.

"HOLD YOUR HOURSES NICK!" I think I said that a little to loud cause now everyone in the hallway is looking at me. I carried on though, I don't mind if the y hear this conversation. " yea babe" Damnn that was hot the way he said that. "Nick, im not your girlfriend, I will never be!" Oh now that last part wasn't supposed to come out. Codys face definetly showed relief.

"your not his girlfriend" he looked at me with those sweet eyes and amazing smile, and perfect hair. I looked at him " no and I never have been"

"yea you have !!" Nick posed with a .. ok.. really cutre puppy dog face that I cant resist. But I looked him right in the eyes "buddy. That was grade 1! Get over it." Oh, I felt really bad now. But I think I can and will live. But I was fed up with Nick … for now and turned to walk away. But I felt someone grab my arm and pull me around. My bangs flew over my eyes so I couldn't see who it was, but I soon felt lips on top of my own. I kissed back and then.. you know it just kinda kept going. After a little while I felt a sudden grasp on my arm and was pulled away from the amazing kisser. I looked to see who pulled me away and it was Ashley. She didn't look too happy…

"why were you kissing him!?!?" I was confused "kissing who" Alright I missed something so I turned to see who I was kissing and it was Nick.. go figures… I turn around with my eyes wide. "I swear I didn't know" Ashley pulled me away and I went back to my locker and she went to hers, not talking to me the whole way.

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Nick and Cody were still standing where everything took place. Nick looked at Cody with fierce eyes "she totally enjoyed that kiss, has she ever kissed you?" Cody didn't know what to do. "No she hasn't we just recently met."

Nick felt on top of the world, "just look at it this way.. she popular.. I am… btu you aren't.. she would never in a million years date you" Cody competition coming on " oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"because it's the type of person she is" Nick said in a 'duh' voice. "I don't find that intirely convinsing"

"well believe it, because its true. And Im gonna be the one to win her heart" Nick said with complete dignity then walked away.

So how what do you guys think of it so far? Should I continue? Should I not?

And a BIGG question for everyone who is reading this…

--

Do you want me to include all the normal little hughschool stuff/ drama that I have written or do you it too just circle around cody/miley/nick triangle??

--

plzz let me know! But also tell me anything ineed to work on , what you thought of the chapter or anything else 

REVIEW ! that's what got this chapter typed out .. keep in mind the only reason why I wouldn't update is because theres no inpiration to trpe them up I HAVE ALL 3 SEASONS written.. just not typed 


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.

_Last Time.._

"_because it's the type of person she is" Nick said in a 'duh' voice. "I don't find that intirely convinsing"_

"_well believe it, because its true. And Im gonna be the one to win her heart" Nick said with complete dignity then walked away._

Cody shook it off and went to his first class, (A/N: Cody failed socials 9 that's why he is in their class) which he had with Nick and Miley. Today they were choosing project partners. So it meant competition between Nick and Cody. The teacher told everyone to chose partners so Nick and Cody went right to Miley.

Miley was startled then looked up, " can I help you guys ?"

"umm yea wanna be my project partner Milez?" Cody asked her.

Miley knew exactly what was happening, she sighed and went to the teacher. "how many people can be in a group?"

"2-3 Miss Snow, now get to work"

Miley walked back to Cody and Nick "you guys can both be my partner, cuz I cant chose and there can be 3 people" Nick was not very happy "are you serious?"

"most definitely"

The Bell Rings. And Miley leaves the class to go to her locker to put her books away for lunchtime.

"Hey Miley"

Miley didn't look up from sitting down "is that who I think it is?"

"umm idk, take a look for yourself" Miley looks up then jumps up to hug him but stops when she notices something.

"OMG ! your on crutches?? Was your fall that bad?"

Devon looked down "yea, the doctors said that I could be penalized permanently.. But there was a miracle and it's just broken."

"awwe, I feel so bad for you, can I help you with anything?"

"umm. You can come on a date with tonight," Devon said while blushing.

"I would love too !" Devon's face immediately lite up "ill see you after school then?"

"yea, sounds good"

AFTER SCHOOL

Miley has her stuff packed up and is walking towards Devon's locker.

"Miley ! wait up" Miley turned around "yea, whats up Cody?"

Cody took a deep breath "do you .. uh wanna go out sometime? With me"

--

What will Miley say??

I just checked my email and had favorite author alerts, favorite story alerts, and all that stuff. Thank you guys soo much !! and don't forget to check out my other storys trailer and review it too =)


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Last Time …

"_Miley ! wait up" Miley turned around "yea, whats up Cody?"_

_Cody took a deep breath "do you .. uh wanna go out sometime? With me"_

Miley's p.o.v

I looked down "I'm sorry Cody.. I'm going out with someone right now.." I couldn't help but feel bad, I mean last time I checked.. I was falling for Mr. Bad Boy Nick Jacobs.. now … oh no could I be falling for Cody too ?? aha ohh jeez…

I heard footsteps behind me, who would of guessed they are from Nick…

"yea, shes dating me, get over it Cody" I pushed Nick's arms off of my shoulder, although they felt heart-warming. "umm actually im going on a date with Devon" I decided to have some fun and mock him "get over it Nick" with that I walked away.

(I'm skipping Diley's Date, well most of it)

"umm Miley, can I ask you something?"

"yea go ahead"

I saw him take a deep breath, "will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen "I'd love you"

Normal P.O.V

Nick was a stalker, so he followed them to the restaurant and watched them from his booth. When he heard that last question it infuriated him. He got up and briskly went to their table

"you think its ok to cheat on my Miles?"

"EXCUSE ME, im not cheating on you Nick…we aren't dating"

"we arnt" asked a confused Devon. "no, me and nick aren't dating.. me and you are"

"oh, k, wait what ?"

"let me explain.. Nick.. you know I really don't know why hes like this"

2 Days later , Miley's P.O.V

I am soo frusterated with Nick right now "Nick !! leave me alone"

"I just wanna protect you from nerds"

"wow, that is low, even for you Nick.." I cant believe he just said that. He is the biggest jerk in the world and im falling completely head over heels for him.

After School

Vanessa came running up to me like she was on fire "woah, whats the rush Ness"

"GIRLS NIGHTT TONIGHT !!!! (A/N-its Friday) and your not missing it this week"

"are you ever gonna forgive me for that"

"haha nope, you chose to paint your room over a party." Its not my fault, I didn't feel like going that night .

The only thing I could do was laugh. We all got into Vanessa's car and drove to her house . 'We' being Me , Vanessa, Ashley and Emily. We pulled into her driveway and ran inside her house. The first thing we did was get all the snacks out, turn up the music and change into our PJ's.

"So does anyone have any juice on anybody in the school (A/N- remember they are the popular kids at the school) that we need shared"

I gulped, should I ask them what they think of Nick? What if they freak at me for liking him. Oh what the heck, I gotta tell them.

"girls? Can I tell you all something?"

"yea go ahead Miles" Emily was soo nice.

"ok, nothing said in this room leaves this room"

"I cant exactly promise anything there" Ashley, had the biggest mouth of all. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Steff hit her shoulder and Ashley smartened up.

"yea, I wont say anything don't worry"

"ok, I might …" ahh ! I cant believe im saying this… "I might.. no.. I am falling head over heels for Nicholas Jacobs"

The room was silent then all of a sudden everyone started laughing, except me.

"that's a good one Miles, I almost believed you"

"Do I look like im laughing, I tell you guys this, because I thought you were my friends and would support me through this, but I guess not"

"Miley, your actually falling for the biggest player in the school?" There goes Ashley again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, you got a problem with it?" Yes, I know im getting a little bit bitchy now, but heyy, they started it.

"umm, well DUHH !! you cant date him, 1) you have a boyfriend 2) your too good for him and 3) We wont let you . End of story, next discussion."

I couldn't take this anymore, I ran out of Vanessa's house and sat on the sidewalk. I was crying my eyes out, but it was hard to tell since it was pouring rain outside. I suddenly heard laughing coming from up the road, a familiar guys laugh. I stood up and walked over. I couldn't believe my eyes. This cant be happening, it just adds the big pile of stink that's happening to me to today.

--

What did she say?

Tell me what you think of this story and review review 

Also I need couple more reviews on my other story Truth beneath The Trust .. it's a camp rock story  but its still Niley .

Plzz review it means the world to me =P


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Last Time…

"umm, well DUHH !! you cant date him, 1) you have a boyfriend 2) your too good for him and 3) We wont let you . End of story, next discussion."

_I couldn't take this anymore, I ran out of Vanessa's house and sat on the sidewalk. I was crying my eyes out, but it was hard to tell since it was pouring rain outside. I suddenly heard laughing coming from up the road, a familiar guys laugh. I stood up and walked over. I couldn't believe my eyes. This cant be happening, it just adds the big pile of stink that's happening to me to today._

Miley's P.O.V

"What the HELL ?!!?" I belted out , with tears flowing out of my eyes.

Devon pulled away from their 'make-out' session. "Miles, its not what it looks like. I promise.. im sorry"

Normal P.O.V

"umm, who are you.. oh right your that popular slut at our school, right?"

Miley brushed it off, "actually I WAS Devons girlfriend.. but you know what Devon.. WE ARE OVER !" Miley ran off crying.

Selena laughed "what a loser! Now where were we Dev?" Devon backed up "No.. I cant do this right now.. can you leave?" Selena was mad but left anyways. Devon sat on a park bench in the pouring rain all night.

Next Day at School, Miley's P.O.V

Cody was really concerned for me. But I couldn't talk about it, speaking of 'it'. I haven't seen him at school today.. He wasn't in any of our classes. Heck, the teachers didn't even say his name on the attendance list.

"Miley? Are you ok? Your normally so upbeat and talkative, but your sad, whats wrong?"

I sighed, "I'm fine Cody"

I suddenly felt a whole lot happier when Nate walked up, "what did you do this time jerk? Your making my girlfriend sad a lot !" Awee, he was soo cute when hes mad like that. I wanted to say something nice to Nate, but my friends were walking over.

"Nate!! He didn't do anything to me!!! Leave me and Cody ALONE !!" Oh crap, why did I say that. NOOO!! Don't leave me Nate

I think I made Nate sad, his face completely dropped after I said that, but I couldn't do anything because Ashley, Vanessa and Emily were standing behind him.

"Well, I'll never stop so whatever." Awee… NAte just turned and walked away. I suddenly slid down the tree and tears flowed right out.

"WOAH!!, Miley? Why are you crying?! You should stop people are starring…" Ashley had absolutely NO heart, did she?

"you think I care if people are starring at me?!? And im still mad at all 3 of you guys. Now bugger off and LEAVE me alone!!!" I have never yelled at them before. Crap..

"Miley are you sure, your ok?" Emily is definitely the sweetheart of the group. Next to Vanessa.. and Ashley I mean.. why am I even her friend. She only likes me cuz she wants to be 'popular'..

I smiled Em never really did anything yesterday so I might as well be nice to her "yea Em, im fine just need some time"

After they left Cody slide down beside me.

Cody lifted my chin up with his finger, "Can I ask you something?"

All I could do was Nod..

"Do you like Nate, like as boyfriend material?" I giggled at his word choice, but sighed because I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"uhhh.. NO, no I don't.. why do you ask?" Ok, so I need to work on my lying techniques.

"Because I wanted to do this," He leaned in and was inches away from my lips. Then they crashed against mine. I deepened it , then he deepened it. Pretty soon we were lying on the grass (A/N: its lunchtime and they at the far end of the field) me ontop of him. I pulled away, and laughed "Not at school, and cuz theres a teacher walking this way"

He turned his head to look and laughed "yea prolly not the best place in the world"

After School, Normal P.O.V

Joe Grey and Kevin Grey walked out of their car, miraculously not spotted by fans. But they were looking for someone, but who?

---

Did you like it ??

MAJOR NILEY MOMENT NEXT CHAPTER!!!

But I need 3-5 reviews on this chapter in order to make it..

Trust me it will be really cute . and it brings a sensitive side out on Nate :P

So review and check out my other story :)


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N : ok so some people were wondering if Miley is still a virgin in my series, ahaha lol. Yes, she is :) and also the Grey Brothers are famous :)

Last Time :

_Joe Grey and Kevin Grey walked out of their car, miraculously not spotted by fans. But they were looking for someone, but who?_

**[[Nicholas Jacobs P.O.V]]**

I was sitting against a tree, when I looked up I saw 2 of the 3 grey brothers walking towards me !

"Sweet mother of pearl !! it's the GREY BROTHERS !!!" I shouted, a little louder than I expected.

"uhh, yea no shit Sherlock" Joe replied back to me.

"Umm, so what are you guys doing here?"

"uhh, pic-" Kevin was about to say something when Miley and Cody walked up.

"Heey Jacobs ! guess your out of luck , Miley is MY girlfriend, not yours !!" I looked down at their hands which were intwined together. For once it felt like my heart shaddered in two. All of a sudden a familer high pictched scream came from beside me.

"AHH !! Holy shit holy shit!! It's the grey brothers !!! at my school!! Omg !!" Miley shouted at what seemed like my ear drum.

I looked at joes face, he looked really confused, "Dude, why did that guy call you 'Jacobs' .. and why is she screaming 'bout us, but not you?"

Aww, danng they caught mee, "alright,alright.. let me explain everything"

"umm please do" Kevin said.

So I begin, "ok, so yes, im actually Nicholas Jerry Grey.. not Jacobs.. but how it startedbefore you freak is exactly like this.. so we had a concert on August 12th and I remember looking into the audience and seeing you, Miley.. I remember it exactly your beautiful flowy hair, and bright eyes and you were dancing and signing along, anyways after the concert we had a meet and meet, and there you were 5 people away and they cut the line, I was devastated. So I got up and ran towards you, do you remember this?"

I looked to her and she only very slowly nodded.

"Then you remember me asking you your name, and what school you went too, and you replied Miley and East Northumberland High. And so I said I'll see you around. And I truly ment it, because as soon as I got home I googled the school and turned out its in the same area that we live in, I only told my mom about my plan. And yea"

I looked around and everyone was silent and in shock until Miley spoke softly, "what was your plan, I mean you followed me to my school and were a complete jackass to me? Why was I that annoying at your concerts or something ?!?"

My eyes completely widened, "NO, NO ,No ! completely the opposite, I followed you to your school and changed my nameish because I wanted to get to know you more, I really really like you Miles."

"But you don't even know me, and that still doesn't explain why you were a jackass"

"I acted like that because I scouted out your friends and asked them what kind of guys ou ilked and the girl smiled and said you like bad boys or rebels, so I changed for you" I looked down as I said the last word.

"Who did you ask? Because that's a lie, I don't like that kind of guys"

"Well I kind of figured the last part out.. the hard way, but I asked thisgirl , she has dark brown wavy hair, her name was Selia, no Selmia, no,, Selena, that's it her name was Selena"

Mileys eyes went HUGE !

"I hate that girl ! she is most definelty not my friend , she never has been !! Nick, me and her have hated eachother for years, sicne grade 1!"

I felt really bad now, I lied to my brothers, changed the way I am, hurt a girl.. all because I wanted one thing, my dream girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, but can you blame a guy for trying ?"

IT looked as if Miley was speechless, I mean Joe, Kevin and Cody were like in shock they haven't moved a muscle. Miley suddenly looked down then she looked Cody in the eyes. Then she turned to me.

"Look Nick, I don't know what to say as of now, but I have to admit it was really sweet of you what you did, a guy has never said anything like that to me in my life, I only have dreamed of it, so thanks. And one thing you should know, girls around here, the key to their heart is –" all of a sudden someone pulled Miley back, I looked harder to see who it was, and sure enough it was Cody, Vanessa and Ashley .

**[[With The girls and Cody ; No ones P.O.V]]**

The girls looked really mad at Miely, "what are you doing around him, hes a jerk Miley !!" Ashley said to her.

"The only reason he was acting like that was because Selena tipped him off that I like guys that act like that, don't you see he changed the way he was for ME, someone who has never found true love before"

Cody felt heartbroken inside, "so what am I then? A lump of shit in your life? Thanks Miley, I appreciate it, nice to know you cared about me,"

"Hold up, Cody I do care about you, but I think I need time to think right now, I mean a guy who followed me around school turned out to be this famous guy who I looked up to and admired, but my whole perspective on everything changed in the flash of a lightbulb"

"So what your breaking up with me? All because some popstar famous freak admitted he likes you?"

"Cody, your missing the point , I just need tiem to think right now im caught between a rock a popstar here now"

"OH so now im a rock?"

"ughh, Cody ! I was ju-" Ashley stopped Miley , "Miley, just stop, you have already hurt my brother enough for tonight. We told you to stay aay from Nick but you go after him anyways? I cant believe it"

"Hold up, who are YOU to tell me who I can date?"

"Well, I thought I was your bestfriend, but I guess not anymore"

"what are you talking about Ash?"

Ashley just shook her head and left, Vanessa said good-bye and gave Miley a hug, then followed Ashley. Miley looked over at cody ,"so where does this leave us" she asked him. "im not really sure, but one thing I know is that I really like you, and that's never gonna change" Cody replied back.

"Im not sure either, but I think we should take abreak for now, I want to clear my life up, you know? And that's really sweet Cody I really like you too, but I kinda like someone else too. So I need a week or two to think about everything that happened tonight"

**[[With The Grey Brothers]]**

Nick had re told the story a couple times before Kevin and Joe fully understood, why he did what he did. "so you really like that girl, eh?" Nick couldn't even talk righgt now so he just nodded. "Wel, then why stop now, go after her Nick, you cant give up on fate"

Nick sat up a little bit, "what do you mean fate"

Kevin smiled, "Nick, only fate could accomplish what you did, fate brought you too together, if she had made it to the auotograph table, it would have just been another fan signing, but when they cut her off, that, was fate Nick, because it brought it too your attention and made your heart go after something it truly wanted, just how you feel right befor a concert, Nick.. I think shes the girl fro you, and we will help you get her"

**_---_**

So what will Nicks reaction be to what Kevin said? Will Ciley get back together? Will Ash and Miley be friends again? And the biggest question, will Niely EVER get together??

I mean come on, cant they see they are meant for eachother = P

Ahaha,, by the ywa that Niley question just now was for in real life and in my story = P

So you guys should review :) I want 3 plus reviews again .

And I got soo inspired by MileyCyrusRox4evah's reviews on both my stories and then I got some author alerts and favorite author notifications then favorite story notification and story alerts.. man you guys rock !! I would seriously give you all a big hug right now if I could = )

So review review and please make them a little bit descriptive, as in what you liked about this episode, what you didn't like  and MAIN THING I WANT IN THE REVIEW, IS do you think that was a cute Niley moement.. haha cuz I thougghtt so. So I hope you guys thought it was worth wait = )

Anways im done my rant now ,

peace. Love. Cyrus


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

From last Time

_Kevin smiled, "Nick, only fate could accomplish what you did, fate brought you too together, if she had made it to the auotograph table, it would have just been another fan signing, but when they cut her off, that, was fate Nick, because it brought it too your attention and made your heart go after something it truly wanted, just how you feel right befor a concert, Nick.. I think shes the girl fro you, and we will help you get her"_

**[[[Nick P.O.V]]]**

I suddenly felt like my family cared. "you really think so? Shes the one" I don't think I've been this happy for a long time .

"I know so bro, me and joe will help you"

I finally thought it all through, "so what do I do now?"

"Give her space for now, then go after her" Kevin has never looked so serious but happy before.

I wasn't excited about the whole waiting thing though, " how long do I have to wait Kev?"

"Well, she told Cody 1 week, so-"

"So after I week?" I questioned without letting him finish.

"No, because at the end of the week Cody will have talked to her, you cant wait too long but you jus tgotta wait for the right moment before the weeek is over"

"I get it now, soo for now just say Hi in the hallways and stuff?"

"Umm, don't go overboard but don't ignore her, got it?"

I nodded then headed up to my room.

**[[[With Miley, Mileys P.O.V]]]**

I grabbed my diary that was covered in dust and began to write…

_Dear Diary, I haven't written in you for a while. My life just got really hectic this guy at school turned out to be this famous guy from my favouritew band and confessed that he really likes me infront of my boyfriend. Now Cody is really mad at me, and I think Nick Jonas (yes the guy) wont ever talk to me again, he hates me. I mean he has to by now. And I cant figure out who I like more. Then ontop of everything me and Ashley got in a big fight. I need to escape this. I think I know how.. Farewell…_

_-xoxo not so smiley miley_

I felt tears pour down my eyes. I put my diary under the pillow of my bed. I sat on my bed for a few minutes then got up to look for a rope and a stool.

**[[[With Ness, Ash, Cody]]]**

Vanessa turned to face Ash, "why did you do that?!?!" Ashley acted dumb, "Do what?"

Ashley's behavior infuriated Vanessa. "You know damnn well what you did, you were a complete jerk to Miles, why did you do that??"

"Umm wel, because she hurt my brothers feelings and is getting WAYY to close to Nick we hate him remember ?? or did you forget" Ashley thought that it was a pretty good reason to hate someone, But Ness wasn't letting it slide.

"Im preeety sure Cody can fend for himself, and it doesn't matter we cant control who miles dates, and now because of your selfish actions Miles hates us !!"

Cody finally piped in ," Yea Ash, I can defend my self and that was pretty harsh, yes miles was my girlfriend and what Nick said kinda made me feel uncomfortable is that really worth losing a friend over? Think aabout it .." And with that Cody walked away in silence to his room.

**[[[With Miley]]]**

Miley finally found what she was looking for. She wrote a wuick note and left it on her bed. She tied the rope up and started crying.

**[[[Next Day at School]]]**

Everyone was in a circle outside the school in the morning, "Wheres Miley?" Cody asked worried. Vanessa's face instantly went down and tears slide down, "Her mom called me this morning.."

Ash the blondie was completely in observant "what is she sick? Going on a roadtrip?"

Vanessa shook her head, "NO sh-sh-she" Vanessa just bursted out crying. This action alerted Nick and Zac and they came running over.

"What happened ?!?!" Zac asked extrememly worried for his girlfriend.

"She said she got a call from mileys mom this morning and then she started crying, she doesn't have enough stength to say what happened" Cody filled Zac in which calmed Zac down.

Nick was instantly worried and turned to Ness, "Heyy Vanessa? You don't really know me I guess. But do you think you have some strength to tell us what happened with Miles. I think we would all like to know"

Vanessa finally calmed down enough and looked up and Nick who looked at her worriedly. Nick and Zac helped Vanessa stand up straight. "Ok, so her mom called me this morning"

Everyone nodded, "What did she say babe?"

Vanessa took deep breathes.

---

[[ok, so how many of you hate me right now? Lol.. ok so MAJOR cliffy.. so I want 3 + reviews for next chapter. This episode was slightly dedicated to Alltheabove and Night owl 303 I cant always count on your guys's reviews :) thank you soo much . I appreciate all the reviews and story alerts and everything plus don't forget to check out my youtube channel 'XNileySupportX' and check out my serie sthere :)

thanks a bunch and remember 3+ reviews


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vanessa took a deep breath, "She ran away, her dad found a rope tied to her balcony this morning, a stool in front of it and a note on her bed"

"WHAT!?!" Nick yelled, "why?? I really liked her.."

"We don't know, but her dad said to come over after school to read it" Ness said through her tears.

"You just joking around, right ness" Ashley knew it wasn't the case but was hoping it was. Vanessa just shook her head and fell to her knees. Her best friend had run away and no body knows where too.

You could slowly start to see tears in Ashley's eyes as well, "but the last thing I said to her was I hate you"

Even Zac was a little shook up. "My lil sis.. gone in the blink of an eye" A tear slowly fell beneath Zac's glowing eyes. Nick slowly walked away to his locker not bearing being there anymore. He finally found the perfect girl, and she disappears.

**[[ After School ]] **

Everyone except Nick was gathered at Vanessa's locker. As soon as Nick arrived the 5 of them made their way to Miley's house. Nessa quickly opened the front door and asked Robby where it was. "Its on her dresser in her room" he replied. Ness thanked him then they ran upstairs and opened her room door. Revealing a bright room filled with posters of the Jonas Brothers, which gave Nick a slight smile on his face but soon turned upside down when he read the note.

''''_Dear family, friends or who ever cares,_

_I have decided to leave for awhile, and at this moment I don't plan on returning. I feel no need to. I know for a fact that my friends don't care about me. Well maybe Zac does. But I don't exactly plan on telling you guys where I am, but as of right now im still living in this city. But that could change at any point. Bye, farewell. Or whatever. Like anyone notices im gone anyways.' _

_-miles ''''_

"WHATTT ?!" is Vanessa could get out.

"What is she talking about, everyone at the school and in our classes were asking where she is. The whole school loves her !" Nick stated with true feeling and slight anger.

"Well, actually Nick.. there have been a lot of issues that have come up, but nothing that I would think to be this bad." Zac told Nick without sounding mean.

"I have to go.. bye" And with that Nick ran out of the house in tears and went to his house. He walked straight to his room and started packing. Joe soon followed him to his room " Where are you going bro?"

Nick told Joe about the entire day. Trying to hold back his tears but unsucceeding. Joes reaction was not what Nick expected "Can I come help you ?" Nick was startled but surely agreed and told Joe to go get himself packed and bring his money. " Where are we staying" Curious little Joe asked. "Im gonna buy a apartment" Joe nodded and left to go pack. Nick finished packing and sat down on his bed thinking 'I can see it now all the headlines Jonas Brothers broken up because Nick and Joe ran away to find a girl'.

It was 2 am in the morning and they snuck out of Joes room window leaving a well detailed note on whats going on and whats happening. They climbed out of the window and let the adventure begin.

--

I was thinking about turning the next episode into a season 2 thingy.. but then decided not to.. so next chapter will be up after 5 reviews this timee :O

Oh and I was laughing at everyoens reviews and "AHH shes trying to commit suicide" I thought it was funny. Cuz I knew that's what everyone was gonan think.. so plz don't hate me. And I bet you all sighed of relief.

But let the reviews begin = )


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_It was 2 am in the morning and they snuck out of Joes room window leaving a well detailed note on whats going on and whats happening. They climbed out of the window and let the adventure begin_

Joe and Nick found an apartment. Nick called Vanessa once they settled in, to learn where Miley likes to hang out and her favorite places in the world to travel. He found out her dad is REALLY rich. Her favorite places were Tennessee, the beach, the mall, the park and Paris.

**[[[ Nick P.O.V ]]]**

I opened up the internet to look at a map of the big city of Los Angelos, California. I printed the map out and began pointing out places she might have been or where she could be. Joe was sitting on his bed thinking, "Heyy Nick? Does this whole thing make our band.. you know broken up?" I never really thought about that part until now. My mind has been focusing on finding Miley. "I never really thought of that Joe, but I guess for now it does" Joe nodded his head and went back to thinking and I went back to the map. "I wrote a new song though" I said as I brought the map over to the couch.

"Really? Lets hear it then" Joe refocused as I grabbed my guitar and started strumming and singing.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

It felt so good to sing the song, because images flashed through my mind. "Is that about Miley" Joe asked me. "Yeah"

"Its really good bro, when we make our next album its gonan be like the number one hit"

I shook my head," we don't know that" I looked at the time which read 11:30. "We should go to bed Joe"

"alright" Was all Joe said before drifting off to sleep. I turned off the lamp and layed down slowly falling asleep thinking of Miley.

**[[[ Next day with Cody, Ness, Zac ]]]**

They were all standing in a circle by Miley's locker. Zac looked around and didn't spot Nick, "Where did Nick go?"

"He went to go search for Miley" Vanessa stated, still depressed about Miley running away. "That's sweet" Cody said blankly. Vanessa nodded her head and responded, " he called me last night to tell me he's going to look fro her"

"I think he really likes Miley" Zac stated the obvious. "You think?" Vanessa laughed. Zac noted her sarcasism but continued anyways, "She has to mean SOMETHING to him.. he faked an identity, followed her to her school and now ran away to look for her"

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yea, that's what I call true dedication, maybe he really isn't that bad of a person" Ness replied.

Ashley walks up just joining convo now, "Who's not that bad?"

Cody answered her with no expression. "Nick"

"yea, I still don't like him"

Zac butted in, "Ash, you don't even know him though, he seems nice and IS nice"

"Yea, and hes loyal and a gentlemen, give him a shot." Vanessa said.

Ashley grunted, " UGH ! way to turn on me guys."

Zac shook his head, "no way to turn on Miley"

"Yea your such a priss, Ash. Everything has to be about you doesn't it ?" Vanessa was now offended by Ashleys attitude.

Ashley acted dumb, "what are you talking about ?"

"Miley is only your friend because you practically begged her to , you were desperate to be popular and everyone knew you wouldn't be popular without the help of someone"

Ashley was taken aback by that and stormed off.

Zac looked down then around to everyone, "I have to say this.. Nick is tearing our group apart"

Everyone agreed, "yea, your right, dude" Cody said.

**[[[ With Nick and Joe ]]]**

Nick and Joe were sitting in their newly bought apartment trying to figure out where to look first. "Where do we go first, Nick?". Nick shrugged, " I have no idea, how aobut the park?" Joe stood up , " sounds good to me"

They put their shoes on and walked out the building being blinded by the flashes of light. And the deafening sound of paparazzi asking them questions. They ignored the surroundings and walked to park and started searching for any sign hat Miley is there or at least was there.

Nick and Joe decided to split up. Joe got sidetracked and started sliding on the slide. Nick was walking around when he spotted a necklace on the ground. He picked it and looked at it, the back of the heart shaped necklace said 'Miley, forever and always- C'

Joe walked over and looked at the necklace, "Do you think that's OUR Miley's necklace?" Nick looked up , " Yea it even smells like Miley"

After Nick realized what he said he was kinda creeped out. All a sudden all the paparazzi ran up and started yelling their names and asking questions.

The boys ignore them like always and decide to book it to their apartment.

Nick and Joe open the door to their apartment room and settle on the couches by the TV.

"Do we have a concert at the mall today?" Nick questioned Joe.

"Yea, we do, are you at all interested in going to that ?"

"Well, duuh. And its also another place Miley loves to go, maybe she will be there." Nick said excitedly.

Joe laughed "alright, ill call Kevin and tell him"

"Ok, im gonna go take a hsower while you do that" and with that Nick left for the bathroom.

**[[[ At The Mall, JB is on stage performing ]]]**

After the bands 3rd song finished up Nick spotted a familiar person standing in the back. The girl noticed him looking at her and turned around to walk away. Nick put his guitar down and ran through the crowd to find the girl. The girl he KNEW was Miley.

--

sorry its late.. I guess. Aha lol.. well I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted.. and then I forgot about this series and my other one on fanfic.. you guys keep me motivated to continue my series on fanfic.. right now im more focused on youtube.. I can stop my stories on here if you want me too ? so review .. I guess and I might make another one..

byee ?


	11. Chapter 9

Basic High School Drama

Chapter 9

[[A/N- you might wanna go over the last chapters .. its been awhile. You can all thanks those who pleaeded for me to continue.]]

(Last Chapter…)

_**[[[ At The Mall, JB is on stage performing ]]]**_

_After the bands 3rd song finished up Nick spotted a familiar person standing in the back. The girl noticed him looking at her and turned around to walk away. Nick put his guitar down and ran through the crowd to find the girl. The girl he KNEW was Miley._

The crowd moved out of Nicks way as he passed through them politely. Joe senses what Nick saw and continues on with the concert. Kevin takes over Nicks singing parts and continues on the guitar aswell.

Nick is running through the hallway he saw her run to. "Miley ?! Miley ! .." He stops running and falls to his knees with tears at the edge of his eyes.

Cody walks up behind him "Your Pathetic, She doesn't like you, so leave her alone"

Nick stands up fiercely before turning around to face him, "I'm not gonna rest until shes safe in my arms again" He pushes past Cody and starts running again.

[With Zac and Ness in their house]

Zac and Vanessa are sitting on the couch in their living room talking.

"Dang, I knew there would be drama in Highschool.. but this, this I did not expect. I mean our Best friend has run away cuz some famous singer and her boyfriend are fighting for her love" Zac spoke with confusion all over his face.

Ness spoke softly , " I know what you mean , this isn't Basic Highschool drama"

Soon her phone starts ringing, she picks it up "Hello?"

"Ness… who are you with" Miley spoke quietly into the phone, not wanting anyone to hear her from where she is.

"Zac, why?" Ness said clearly confused at Mileys words.

"Can you leave the room for a minute?"

"alright," She got up from the couch and went upstairs to her room, "Whats up? Where are you ?!?!"

"Im at the mall, Cody and Nick are trying to make me decide who I like more"

"your with them?"

"No, im hearin distance away from them"

"Well, decide, tell them, then come back. We all miss you !"

"hmm.. I think I like Nick more…"

"Then tell them silly !" Ness slightly laughed after she said it.

Miley sighed then replied, "alright. Bye"

They said their goodbyes then they hung up. Ness went back to the couch .

(At The Mall)

Miley slowly walks over to where Cody and nick are. They slowly turn around feeling the presence of someone.

"Miley…" Nick spoke softly, not sure of what his reaction should be at this point.

"Heey babe, long time no see," Cody spoke with no sense of Miley's feelings.

"Screw off Cody," She sighs, "ive come to a descision…"

Nick was not entirely sure what she was talking about, "About what?"

She took and deep breath, "I'm in love with Nick Jonas."

Cody was extremely angry, "WHAT?" He practically yelled at Miley.

Nick stood there in complete shock then smiled sweetly, "really ?"

She just looked at him and blushed , "yea".

Nick got a brilliant idea, " Will you come on stage with me, I think I have a concert to finish." Miley smiled then agreed and followed Nick back to the stage. Where Joe and Kevin seemed relieved that Nick was back. They both go on the stage where Nick addresses and introduces Miley to all the fans. He tells then about how he met and found her, he believed they deserved to know. He wasn't sure what they were going to react like. They seemed to be okay with it saying the occasional "awe".

Nick finishes his speech then turns to Miley and speaks into the mic," Will you be my girlfriend again, Miley Ray?"

She was kinda embarrassed but thought it was really sweet of him she nodded and told him "yes". The crowd chants for them to kiss, they take a moment to think about it, but then decides why not.

Niley kisses sweetly on stage then when they break apart, the drums pound for the Jonas brothers to start singing Hey Baby . Nick sang the entire song as if he was telling Miley it.

(Later That Night with Ness, Zac and Niley)

Ness was squealing with excitement ever since miley walked through the house door holding Nicks hand, "OMG ! soo good to see you. I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

Zac walked up to Miley and gave her a big bear hug, "Glad to have you back Miles"

She hugged back then replied, "Glad to be back with the ppl who care about me"

Nick sat down on the couch, "You know, its soo nice to be around people who arents chasing or screaming my name every 5 seconds," He lightly chuckles," And to have a beautiful girlfriend, who treats me like a normal human being" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Nice to be with a gentlemen who truly cares about me and is pretty good looking himself" She sticks her toungue our and laughs. Nick joins her in laughing.

Zac was pretty curious, "Nick, how'd you meet Miley out of all your fans?"

Nick was very proud of this story, "I saw her in line at a meet n greet, the most beautiful girl in the world. She reached the table to take a picture and get an autograph. The I kissed her cheek as they took the photo. But I definetly made sure I got her full name.. Miley Ray Cyrus. The I was a creeper and found out everything I could about her, well mainly just what school she went too."

Miley laughed,"awee. Hah yea I remember that day. Ness, weren't you with me?"

Her memory started to flash images,"hah yess ! I was" She laughed.

Suddenly Nick felt bad, "Don't get me wrong, your gorgeus too. But miley.. something about her.." HE just continued to babble on.

"NICK ! stop. Im not mad, no worries"

You could hear the sigh of relief from Nick all the way in China, "okay thank goodness."

Zac and Miley just burst out laughing at Nick .

--- ---

Kay.. well that's the last chapter of this.. I doubt im gonna continue my other one on fanfic.. so you have to come and follow me on youtube = ) I have stories on there all the timeeee. A new one coming really soon (all Niley).

My account is "XnileySupportX "

Alright ? kay loved writing again for all you guys . hope to talk to you on yt. Sorry for the ones who wanted me to continue this. But ihave NO ideas or anything and think that's a pree good ending for it = )

Well I still wanna hear your reviews.


	12. Sequel ? haha

Hey guys, im definneetly tihnking about making a sequel to this story. But im not sure , do you guys want me too ? , I mean I don't have any ideas at all for it but you guys seem to like this story a lot more than my newest one (don't forget to look back) .. so I was kinda thinking , why not ?

But there is a catch.. if you want me to make a sequel there are three things you have to do..

Review this little note thingy sayinng

An idea for the sequel

Fav thing/ part in this first season

Go check out Don't forget to look back

Review on don't forget to look back (tell ppl about it =p)

Haha you guys are awesome if you do that.. I maybe 4 reviews on this.. and 2-3 reviews on each of the 2 chapters DFTLB.

I know you guys can do it =p

Peace. Love . Miley. Justin . Nick.


End file.
